<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking the Initiative by FandomsMayChange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276406">Taking the Initiative</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange'>FandomsMayChange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hugging, I've been on ao3 for years and I still don't know how to tag, Kissing, M/M, Post-Quarantine, Silent confessions, uhhhhh they're gay, y'know the good stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link hang out at the creative house after the stay at home order has been lifted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking the Initiative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this before we found out about the bed, so my sincerest apologies they are on the floor 😔<br/>also i'm crying can't wait until the boys can reunite fr fr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So... what should we do?”</p><p>“Mm...” Rhett looked over at his friend. “I dunno.”</p><p>Link had his back against Rhett as he went through his phone. “Honestly... I’m just happy to be in the same room as you, but we can’t make a vlog about that.”</p><p>Rhett shrugs. “Says who? This is about our friendship, right?”</p><p>Link laughs a bit and nods. “Yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>They go silent for a moment.</p><p>“M’glad you’re next to me.”</p><p>Link averts his eyes, somewhat hesitating before he responds. “I’m glad I can be next to you.”</p><p>Rhett was looking at his phone earlier, but he had stopped, just keeping his palms on the floor. He looks around the unfurnished room. It was the middle room in their house. They had their own offices, but... they haven’t gone their separate ways since they saw each other that morning.</p><p>When they saw each other they hugged and exchanged “I missed you”s, but Rhett just... felt like it wasn’t enough. Did he want to hug longer?? The hug was honestly already pretty long. They kinda forced themselves to stop.</p><p>It’s weird. He just... felt like he wanted to do something more intimate. What’s more intimate than a hug?</p><p>
  <i>A kiss.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He quickly shakes his head as that thought passed his mind. He most certainly can NOT kiss Link.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Link felt the movement and tilted his head back to look up at his friend. “What?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nothin’. Just- Nothing.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He turns his head. “Well, it was clearly somethin’.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, really. Don’t worry about it.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mmhmm...” Link faces forward again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Despite the fact that Rhett told himself to stop thinking about it, he continued to think about it. <i>Does<i> he want to kiss Link? Is that this urge he’s feeling? Maybe they could just... cuddle or something.</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>No, that’s still weird.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Well, they’ve done it before, but... this would just be for themselves. That’s what makes it weird. Why would they do something silly like that for <i>themselves<i>?</i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>Why not?<i></i></i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Rhett frowns a bit at that thought. It’s not like he could just ask. ‘Hey Link. I’m unsatisfied with our hugs. Should we cuddle or kiss? I can’t pick.’ Yeah, that’s a terrible idea. Also, this room is completely unfurnished. It wouldn’t even be comfortable!</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>He’s broken out of thoughts when he feels Link move off of him. Rhett looks over and almost says something, but he’s caught completely off guard as Link hugs him.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Sorry, I really need this.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Rhett doesn’t respond for a moment, but hugs him back. “No, it’s okay.” He holds him a little closer. “I need it too.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>They stayed like that for a little bit. Just silent in each other’s arms. Rhett’s kinda relieved he didn’t have to be the one to initiate this. Now, he wonders... who’s going to let go first? Neither of them are making any effort to do so... but they can’t just hug forever. He’ll just... continue to relish in the moment.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>After a moment, Link speaks. “I could stay here forever.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“So could I...” He gently rubs his friend’s back. “I love you so much...”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Well, they’ve both said it before. That’s nothing new. But... the way he said it was different.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Link laughs very quietly. “I love you too, man.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“What?”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“What what?”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“You laughed.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Oh-“ Link tightens his grip as he feels Rhett’s loosen. “The tone you used. When you said it.” He looks at the ground. “Sounded... like...” He laughs once more. “How a lover would say it...”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Um-“ Rhett tenses up a bit.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Oh-“ Link leans on him. “Sorry- I didn’t mean to make things awkw-“</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Rhett grabs the other’s shoulders and moves Link in front of himself. He notices Link starting to look upset. So to prevent that, he quickly kisses him. Yeah. That’s why. Definitely a plausible reason.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Rhett slowly pulls back and sees the shocked, and a little flustered, expression on Link’s face. “Sorry, I-” Before Rhett can finish, they’re kissing once more.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Link then moves back and sighs before leaning on his chest and hugging him once more. “Thanks for that.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Rhett is finding himself more shocked than Link even though he’s <i>pretty<i> sure he kissed him first. “For what…?” He holds him back.</i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Initiating the kiss.” He laughs a little. “I’ve been… thinking about it.” Link shakes his head as he laughs once more. “But, there’s no way <i>I<i> could’ve been the one to do that.</i></i></i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>